


Body Shots

by Raiya



Series: Body Shots [1]
Category: German Rap Music RPF, K.I.Z
Genre: Body Shots, M/M, Tarek has a plan, Teasing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Tarek hatte die Schnauze voll.Seit Monaten ging das. Nico der Maxim heimlich von der Seite anstarrt, dabei einen total abwesenden verblödeten Blick bekam und einfach nix mehr checkte.Und dann Maxim, der zwar seine typischen Annäherungen bei Nico machte, wie bei jedem eben aber irgendwie versuchte es als normal zu überspielen, in dem er alle anderen Leute auch noch verstärkt anflirtete.
Relationships: Nico / Maxim
Series: Body Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Tarek hatte die Schnauze voll.  
Seit Monaten ging das. Nico der Maxim heimlich von der Seite anstarrt, dabei einen total abwesenden verblödeten Blick bekam und einfach nix mehr checkte.   
Und dann Maxim, der zwar seine typischen Annäherungen bei Nico machte, wie bei jedem eben aber irgendwie versuchte es als normal zu überspielen, in dem er alle anderen Leute auch noch verstärkt anflirtete. 

Maxims Gedanken waren für Tarek manchmal schwer zu verstehen, aber wenn er eins kapierte, dann das er auf Nico stand. Hat ne Weile gedauert aber irgendwann ist es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. 

Nico war da um einiges einfacher zu durchschauen, der Mann hatte einfach absolut kein Talent dafür, seine Gefühle groß zu verstecken. Maxim merkte es nur deswegen nicht, weil er selbst in ihn verschossen war und jeder andere dachte einfach nur Maxim und Nico zogen ihre Nummer ab.

Dabei starrte er ihn sogar in Interviews oft einfach nur verliebt an, während Maxim, wie er es gerne tat, einfach redete.

Die Sache war nur echt nervig, wenn man der zwischen den verliebten Idioten war.

Tarek beschloss was dagegen zu tun und die zwei zu verkuppeln. Wenn sie auch nur einmal im Bett landen mussten, war es ihm auch Recht. Die Band hielt das auch aus, zumindest besser als Tarek das andauernde umeinander rumtänzeln der Beiden.

Er musste etwas tun, es brauchte nur die richtige Gelegenheit.

Als sie für ein paar Auftritte zusammen mit Sido auf Tour entschied er, dass sie das war. Sil-yan war allein in ein paar Clubs unterwegs und nur sie drei waren mitgekommen, da sie eher Supporter waren und er jede Gelegenheit nutzte, einfach nur aufzulegen.  
Tarek war also allein mit den Verliebten und kurz davor Maxim eine zu scheuern, der schon wieder irgendeinen Kerl anflirtete, der besoffen genug war drauf einzugehen, während Nico wie ein geschlagener Hund in der Ecke saß und sein Glas in einem Zug leerte.

Tarek beobachtete irgendwelche Mädels die sich Zucker vom Hals leckten und anschließend ein Glas Wodka kippten. Bodyshots.

Bodyshots! Immer gut, wenn man jemanden abschleppen wollte. Zumindest wenn es richtig lief.  
Er hatte einen Plan.

Tarek stand auf und machte sich daran, alles dafür nötige zusammen zu sammeln.

Und weil kuppeln so schön war und er die offensichtliche Blicke von Mark Forster, der neuerdings oft mit Sido unterwegs war, auch bemerkt hatte, entschloss er gleich noch jemanden mit ein zu beziehen. Außerdem schadete ein bisschen Wettbewerb nie, im Gegenteil, die Meisten waren sogar viel eher bereit weiter zu gehen.

Jetzt musste er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass alle Auserwählten mit ihm die Party verließen.

Also begann Tarek die Party zu sabotieren. Nachdem er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Sidos Kumpels gegangen sind, war es eigentlich ziemlich einfach. 

Die Zutaten die er brauchte hatte er auch besorgt. 

Auf zu Teil Zwei.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico seufzte und trank noch ein Glas leer, Maxim küsste ihn zwar auf der Bühne ab und zu aber Backstage hat er ihn bisher noch nie geküsst, sondern wenn dann immer andere. Das einzige was ihm blieb war in der Ecke sitzen, saufen und zu sehen. 

„Ey Nico, die Party ist Scheiße, schnappen wir uns Maxim und machen im Hotelzimmer weiter? Ich schnapp mir noch n paar übrig gebliebene.“

Nico zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Von mir aus, wenn Maxim überhaupt Bock hat.“

Tarek folgte seinem Blick zu Maxim der trotz der extrem beschissenen Musik, die Tarek beim DJ bestellt hatte mit ein paar anderen abging. Mit zwei von denen hatte er heute auch schon rumgemacht. Offensichtlich nichts ernsthaftes, Nico checkte das nur einfach nicht.

„Sicher hat er. Ich kümmer mich drum.“

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie tatsächlich vor ihrem Hotelzimmer und hatten zu Nicos Erstaunen auch noch Sido und Mark Forster mit dabei. Der schien sich allerdings selbst ein bisschen darüber zu wundern, weil sie noch nicht allzu viel Worte miteinander gewechselt hatten. Mark war sozusagen neu in der Szene und eigentlich eher im Pop zu Hause, er war noch ein bisschen zurückhaltender als die meisten mit denen Sido sonst unterwegs war.Trotzdem schien er eigentlich ein ganz cooler Typ zu sein. 

Tareks schloss das Zimmer mit der Karte auf und Nico bemerkte, dass seine Jacke sich etwas eigenartig ausbeulte. Er hat wohl etwas mitgehen lassen.

Maxim unterhielt sich den ganzen Weg über mit Sido, Nico wusste nicht so genau um was es ging, dafür hatte er zu wenig aufgepasst. 

Tarek holte ein paar Flaschen aus der Minibar und verteilte stellte sie auf den Tisch. Nico fragte sich warum er nicht gleich die Flaschen rausholte, die er mitgehen hatte lassen, vielleicht wollte er die für sich selbst. Wär assi aber wenn er meint.

„Wie wärs mit einem Wettbewerb?“

Das breite Grinsen Tareks sollte Nico eigentlich genug Grund zur Sorge geben aber er war mittlerweile betrunken genug um sich nicht zu kümmern. 

„Immer doch.“

Maxim war sofort Feuer und Flamme ohne überhaupt abzuwarten, um was es ging, Sido fragte immerhin was er sich vorstellte, Mark dagegen schien nur abzuwarten, was als nächstes kam. Er kannte Tarek nicht gut genug um sich Sorgen zu machen aber schien zu ahnen, dass es nicht um Sackhüpfen ging.

„Wer die geilste Bodyshot Tequilla Show abliefert gewinnt ne Flasche Wodka.“   
Er stellte ein relativ teuer aussehende Wodkaflasche siegessicher auf den Tisch.

„Hast du die mitgehen lassen?“  
Sido griff nach der Flasche und sah sie sich genauer an. 

„Sicher hat er.“

Maxim grinste und nahm Sido Flasche aus der Hand um sie sich auch anzusehen.

„Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor?“

Nico hatte eigentlich relativ wenig Bock drauf, Maxim dabei zuzusehen wie er Salz von Sido oder Mark leckte.  
„Ganz einfach.“

Tarek stellte noch zwei Tequillaflaschen auf den Tisch, wo auch immer er die verstaut hatte und schmiss ein paar Päckchen Salz daneben. 

„Ihr bildet zwei Teams, ich würd sagen K.I.Z. gegen Team Steine, also Maxim und Nico gegen Sido und Mar.“

Nico beobachtete ihn wie er aus einer Seitentasche noch eine Limette zog und ein Taschenmesser ausklappte um sie auseinander zu schneiden.

„Typischer Bodyshot, ihr leckt das Salz ab, von wo auch immer ihr wollt, trinkt Tequila aus dem Bauchnabel und Limette aus dem Mund. Simpel.“

„Wer macht was?“

„Könnt ihr euch aussuchen.“

„Und was ist mit dir?“

Mark mischte sich auch mal ein, er wirkte etwas unwillig. War wohl noch nicht betrunken genug. Oder er war einfach sehr nervös sowas mit Sido zu machen. 

„Ich bin der Judge, logisch. Und ich hab ne Freundin der ich hoch und heilig versprochen hab nix keine anderen Leute abzulecken oder mich ablecken zu lassen.“

„Sicher.“

Mark wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt. 

„Also?“

Tarek grinste in die Runde.

„Oder traut ihr euch nicht?“

Nico sah Maxim an, er würde die Wette definitiv annehmen, es war Maxim und war ja auch nicht sonderlich schlimm. Nico hatte auch kein Problem damit, im Gegenteil, ihr letzter Kuss war schon wieder viel zu lang her, wenn es nach ihm ging. Die Frage war nur ob Sido und Mark mitmachten. 

„Klar, will ja kein Spielverderber sein. Mark?“

Sido stimmte tatsächlich zu, Nico fragte sich ob es einfach daran lag, dass er die Herausforderung nicht einfach ablehnen wollte, oder ob er den Wodka umbedingt haben wollte. Konnte natürlich auch sein, dass er einfach Mark ärgern wollte. 

„Von mir aus.“

Nico vermutete Mark wollte auch einfach nur kein Spielverderber sein. 

„Na, dann. Wer darf sich hinlegen?“

Sido und Mark mussten sich gar nicht großartig darüber unterhalten, weil Mark sich sofort in Bewegung setzte und auf den Tisch legte, der praktischerweise groß genug für zwei war. Ein hoch auf die Familiensuit mit Küche und Esstisch.

„Willst du?“  
Maxim sah ihn fragend an und Nico zog sich als Antwort das Shirt über die Schultern. Nur um zu vermeiden, dass es komplett in Tequila getränkt wurde.

„Bin ready.“

Er legte sich neben Mark, der mit sich selbst zu hadern schien und irgendwie nervös wirkte. Nico verstand gar nicht was er hatte. Er bemerkte, wie Mark zusammen zuckte und wollte sich schon über seine Schreckhaftigkeit lustig machen doch als Maxim den Tequila in seinen Bauchnabel schüttete ging es ihm nicht besser als Mark. 

„Kalt?“

Maxim grinste ihn nur an und reichte ihm eine Scheibe Limette.

„Also Babe, wo hättest du gerne das Salz?“

Maxims Finger strich anzüglich über Nicos Seite zu seiner Brust und langsam wurde Nico doch auch ein bisschen nervös. Irgendwie auch gut nervös. Er wollte ja mehr von Maxim berührt werden nur was wenn seine Reaktionen zu auffällig waren und Maxim einfach keinen Bock drauf hatte.  
Naja, zur Not konnte er immer noch alles auf Alkohol schieben. 

„Ganz traditionell Nacken oder Schlüsselbein? Oder…“

Maxims Fingerkuppen strichen über Nicos Brustwarze und er sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Berührung war anders als sonst, Nico konnte nicht ganz erklären wieso aber ihm wurde heiß und kalt, bei dem Gedanken, dass Maxim das Salz da hin streute. 

Allerdings schien seine Reaktion genau die gewesen zu sein, die Maxim überzeugte. 

Nico zuckte zusammen, als sich Maxim über ihn beugte und er als nächstes seine Zunge an seiner Brustwarze spürte. Ein bisschen Tequila schwappte als Folge aber es war noch mehr als genug da.

Maxim grinste ihn nur an und nahm eine Ecke des Salzpäckchens zwischen die Zähne und riss es auf. Nico schluckte, hielt aber seinen Blick auch als Maxim den Päckcheninhalt auf seine Brust rieseln ließ. Ein Teil rieselte auf den Tisch aber der Großteil blieb wie gewünscht an der feuchten Stelle hängen.

Angespannt hielt Nico den Atem an und starrte in Maxims blaue Augen, die im Moment viel dunkler waren. Maxim leckte erst mit seiner Zungenspitze neckend über seine Brustwarze, was mehr zum Necken diente, als dazu das Salz aufzulecken. Schließlich löste Maxim den Blickkontakt und legte seine Hand an Nicos Hüfte. Ansonsten wäre der Tequila mittlerweile weg, weil Nico von dem Gefühl von Maxims Mund und Zunge die an seiner Haut leckten und saugten, als ging es um Gift und nicht einfach nur Salz, viel zu überfordert war um sich nicht zu bewegen.

Nico klammerte sich an Maxims Oberarm und kniff die Augen zusammen.   
Falls er dachte, dass war schon schlimm, hatte er sich allerdings getäuscht, er stellte fest, dass sein Bauchnabel noch empfindlicher war als seine Brustwarze, zumindest wenn eine Zunge in ihn gestoßen wurde. 

Nico hätte beinahe die Limette vergessen, wenn nicht von irgendwo, er wusste nicht einmal ob Tarek oder Maxim, wobei Maxims Mund beschäftigt war, der Hinweis ‚Limette‘ gekommen wäre.  
Er drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern und nahm, sie mit der Haut voran in den Mund. Als Maxim endlich von seinem Bauchnabel abließ und sich über ihn beugte, nahm Nico die Limette einfach komplett in den Mund. War zwar nicht nach den Regeln aber wenn Maxim spielen wollte, dann würde Nico ihm nicht alle Züge überlassen.  
Außerdem wollte er mittlerweile nicht einfach nur einen Kuss, er wollte mit Maxim rummachen, wie ein verliebtes Teenagerpärchen dass sich nur von Hormonen leiten ließ.

Maxim lachte nur kurz und legte seine Hand in Nicos Nacken. Nicos Haut kribbelte wo er ihn berührte, wie jedes Mal wenn Maxim das tat und er hob seinen Kopf, um Maxim entgegen zu kommen. Nico legte seine Arme um Maxims Nacken und für einen Moment ging es nicht um die Limette, sondern nur um Maxims Mund auf seinem und seine Zunge die den bitteren Geschmack von Nicos leckte. Nico wollte noch nicht, dass es endete aber der bittere Limettensaft, der sich in seinem Mund verbreitete, erinnerte ihn daran, wo er eigentlich war und mit wem er da war. Maxim schnappte sich die Limette und lehnte sich wieder zurück, seine Hand lies er dabei wie ungewollt über Nicos Brust gleiten. 

Er zog die Limettenschale aus dem Mund und sah Tarek fragend an. Nico setzte sich auf, um sich weniger wie auf dem Präsentierteller zu fühlen und sah ebenfalls seinen Teamkollegen an.

Der nickte nur zu Sido und Mark.

„Sorry Jungs, der Punkt geht an Maxim und Nico.“

„Hä?“  
Irgendwie schien Mark nicht ganz anwesend zu sein, Nico war ehrlich gesagt, ganz erleichtert darüber, gut zu wissen, dass er nicht der einzige war, denn das nicht kalt ließ.

„War einfach n bisschen heißer von den zwei. Vor allem das mit dem Salz.“

Tarek erklärte seine Entscheidung mit einem Schulterzucken. Sido schien allerdings nicht so ganz zufrieden damit zu sein.

„Wat? Ich will ne Revanche.“

Offenbar hatte Tarek auf so etwas gehofft. Zugegeben, es war abzusehen, egal wer die erste Runde gewonnen hätte, der jeweils andere hätte eine Revanche gefordert. Tarek war nur darauf vorbereitet.

„Wodka und Zucker.“

Er nahm zwei Flaschen Wodka die er vor sich auf dem Boden stehen hatte und zog zwei längliche Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Eigentlich wär das jetzt mit einem Glas Wodka, dass man mit den Zähnen aus dem Mund nimmt. Leider hab ich keine zwei kleinen Gläser bekommen.“

Klar. Nico und auch Maxim kannten Tarek gut genug um zu wissen, dass das Schwachsinn war. In der Bar gab es genug und er konnte ja auch mindestens drei Flaschen Alk mitgehen lassen.

„Waren deine Taschen wohl schon zu voll was?“

Sido durchschaute ihn also auch, vermutlich auch Mark, wenn man seinem Blick nach urteilte. Er sah aber auch aus, als wollte er unbedingt weg und würde sein ganzes Leben überdenken, weil er nicht verstand wie er hier an diesem Punkt landen konnte.

„Jo, find ich gut.“  
Natürlich fand Maxim das gut, er hatte kein Problem damit anderen seine Zunge in den Hals zu schieben. Nico bei ihm allerdings auch nicht, also nahm er Tarek die Flasche und das Päckchen aus der Hand.

„Und wie gewinnt man?“  
Sido wollte wohl nicht wieder verlieren aber die Frage interessierte letztendlich jeden von ihnen.

„Indem ihr mir so richtig gute porn Chills gebt.“Nico stand auf und lachte und Maxim stimmte ein. Mark schien dagegen innerlich gestorben zu sein, was es allerdings noch amüsanter machte, Sido dagegen verzog nicht eine Miene. 

„Also wohin willst du den Zucker?“  
„Ach, jetzt darf ich auf einmal mitentscheiden? Was ist wenn ich mein Teil vorschlage?“

Maxim grinste nur, er wusste ganz genau, das Nico das nicht ernst meinte. Mark, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen eher weniger. Nico wandte sich wieder Maxim zu.

„OK, dann machen wir einfach hier, hab ich weniger weit zu deinem Mund.“

Maxim strich über Nicos Schlüsselbein und Nico nickte zustimmend. Er hätte Maxim auch zugetraut schlimmere Stellen zu wählen, dass war ja fast schon harmlos.

„Also gut, alle fertig?“

Nico nickte nur, hielt seinen Blick aber auf Maxim gerichtet und Tarek erklärte die Runde für eröffnet. 

Er setzte die Wodkaflasche an seine Lippen und nahm eine tiefen Schluck, während Maxim sich vorbeugte und sein Schlüsselbein für den Zucker anfeuchtete. Maxim liebte es wohl ihn zu necken, Nico war sich auf jeden Fall sicher, dass er davon einen schönen Knutschfleck für die nächsten Tage behalten würde. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und konzentrierte sich darauf ihn dieses Mal nicht runterzuschlucken, auch wenn Maxims Hände die über seine Seiten strichen das nicht gerade einfach machten. 

Maxims streifte von Nicos Schlüsselbein über seinen Hals zu seinem Mund und legte seine Hand in seinen Nacken um ihn näher ran zu ziehen. Nico drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und irgendwie ignorierten beide, dass es eigentlich darum ging, den Wodka von seinem Mund in Maxims zu befördern. Stattdessen küssten sie sich, als würden sie den Kuss von vorhin ohne Limette fortsetzen. Nico stellte die Wodkaflasche blind auf den Tisch und stöhnte in den Kuss. Er legte seine Arme um Maxim und drückte sich näher an ihn. Zwischendrin schluckte er etwas von dem Wodka doch weder er noch Maxim störten sich daran, dass ein Teil davon über sein Kinn und seinen Hals lief.  
Das einzige was ihn gerade interessierte war Maxims Zunge in seinem Mund und seine eigene in Maxims. 

Maxim schmeckte nach einem Mix aus Wodkas, Zucker, Salz, Tequilla und Maxim. In dem Moment war es das Veste das Nico je in seinem Leben geschmeckt hatte und er war süchtig nach mehr. Ihr Kuss artete aus aber es interessierte ihn wenig. Maxim packte seine Oberschenkel und hob ihn auf den Tisch und Nico schlang seine Beine um ihn und drückte ihn näher an sich.

Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln ging durch seinen Körper als Maxims Aufstöhnen hörte und eindeutig spüren konnte, dass es ihn auch nicht kalt ließ.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss kurz und grinsten sich an, Maxims Stirn an seiner. Gerade als Nico seine Augen schloss und Maxim im Nacken wieder näher ziehen wollte, unterbrach Tareks Stimme ihn in seiner Bewegung.   
Maxims Lippen an seinen, stoppte er und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Bandkollegen, den er zugegeben, total vergessen hatte, genauso wie Sido und Mark. Sido hielt Mark in seinen Armen und Mark, hatte seinen Kopf auf Sidos Schulter liegen.   
Nico hätte Sido gar nicht zugetraut jemanden so liebevoll im Arm zu halten.

Wenn Nico die Worte von Tarek einigermaßen richtig verstanden hatte, hatten sie wohl verloren, störte ihn aber relativ wenig, weil Maxim ihn immer noch fest an sich gedrückt hielt und seinen Rücken streichelte. Trotzdem fand er, dass er und Maxim eine ziemlich gute Show abgeliefert hatten. Sido und Mark konnten das kaum überboten haben.

Vor allem weil Mark anscheinend kaum etwas vertrug und deswegen von Sido im Arm gehalten werden musste.

„Ja, nach der Vorstellung eben denk ich mir dass ihr ins Bett wollt.“

Tarek grinste zweideutig wegen Sidos Bemerkung und Nico fragte sich immer mehr, was die zwei gemacht haben konnten. Er konnte sich eigentlich nicht groß vorstellen, dass sie mehr gemacht hatten, als einfach nur den Bodyshot durch zu ziehen.

„Will ich aber auch, auch wenn wir verloren haben. Warn die echt besser?“

„Dabei hab ich mich echt angestrengt.“  
Maxim tat enttäuscht aber Nico kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht so schlimm enttäuscht war. Seine Hand streichelte Nicos unteren Rücken und strich an dem Bund von seinen Boxershorts entlang die wie meistens höher saß als seine Jeans.

„Bei euch wars halt eher billig porn und die zwei waren mehr quality porn. Euers hatte eher was von ‚Penispiraten auf Rektalrandale‘ oder ‚Analgeddon‘“

„Du wolltest doch porn chills, du hast billig porn nicht ausgeschlossen.“

Tarek zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Am Ende entscheidet halt Qually.“

Maxim setzte an um was zu erwidern aber Sido war schneller.

„Naja, wir gehen jetz, is schon spät oder eher früh. Wir sehen uns später zum Frühstück.“

Sido ging einen Schritt zur Seite und Mark richtete den Blick peinlich berührt auf den Boden, Sido hielt ihn aber weiter fest an sich gedrückt, selbst als sie sich verabschiedeten und gingen. 

„Nacht.“

Mark sagte nicht sehr viel sondern hob nur zum Abschied kurz die Hand.

„Nacht.“

Nico fragte sich, was Mark so peinlich war aber Tarek bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick und machte eine eindeutige Handbewegung.   
Ah, naja haben sich vielleicht doch auch etwas mehr angestrengt und nicht nur stur nach Schema F den Bodyshot durchgezogen.

„Ich nehm an ihr zwei wollt das Zimmer mit dem Doppelbett?“

Tarek stand streckte sich und ging in die Ecke, wo noch ihre Taschen standen. Jemand vom Team hatte sie für den Check-in am Empfang abgegeben und sie wurden aufs Zimmer gebracht, sie hatten alle noch gar keine Zeit sich ein Zimmer auszusuchen.

Nico wurde etwas unsicher wegen Tareks Frage. Auch wenn das Spiel Spaß gemacht hat und er mehr deswegen wollte, wusste er nicht was Maxim wollte. Er machte öfter so etwas mit anderen ohne das es etwas bedeutete. Bevor er sich allerdings groß den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte hatte Maxim schon geantwortet. 

„Jo, vielleicht willst du noch n bisschen Musik hören zum einschlafen?“

Tarek lachte nur und schlang sich die Tasche um die Schulter.

„Hat ich vor. Bis morgen.“

„Nacht.“  
„Bis morgen.“

Nico hörte nur wie Tarek die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss, weil er beschäftigt war, Maxim anzusehen.

„Warum braucht er den Musik?“

Eigentlich wusste er genau warum Maxim das vorgeschlagen hatte aber nachfragen schadete ja nicht. Er konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weil allein schon die Hand die auf seinem unteren Rücken lag oder die zweite die immer weiter seinen Oberschenkel hoch wanderte, ihn mehrere wohlige Schauer bereiteten.

Maxim erwiderte das Grinsen und beugte sich vor um ihn ins Ohr zu flüstern. 

„Weil Sex am besten ist, wenn er laut ist.“


End file.
